Better Than Chocolate
by Witch Amadeus
Summary: Just a fluffy, smutty little song fic. Anyway, I think it's fluffy. Enjoy. Lee Jordan Angelina Johnson


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter related content. I don't own this song either, Brown Skin, by India Arie 

A/N: I thought it was really obvious. This is Lee. So… I know I don't have any names but I have faith in you. You'll figure out. Another warning, this is smut so if you're offended. Okay. Flame me. If you like it, because I myself think it's a pretty sweet little ficlet, tell me. I love reviews more than life itself. 

                Angelina stretched her arms above her head and slowly slid beneath the surface of her bath. Quidditch practice had been hell, yet again. She didn't know what she would do without Harry and Fred and George. And Fred. He had been so distant with her lately. She didn't know what to do. She let a few bubbles float to the surface from between her lips and then followed them to the surface. Sucking in air and running her hands over her hair, down to her neck to trace her shoulders, over her breasts, her stomach, her thighs, inner thighs, calves, and then to crack her delicate toes. She was tall and slender, yet managed to focus her curves through Quidditch. She was so desperate that she had even turned to one of Fred's best friends for comfort. Everything was going so wrong!

                He had greeted her, after a game. His voice hoarse from announcing it. They had wandered to the locker rooms eventually, talking, with a few butterbeers. He had leaned to kiss her, his hands lightly massaging her shoulders. 

_Brown skin, you know I love your brown skin_

_                I can't tell where yours begins_

_                I can't tell where mine ends_

_Brown skin, up against my brown skin_

_                Need some every now and then_

She hadn't been sure at first. Tried to resist. But she was tired and she was miserable. And anyway, as the twins best friend, wouldn't he be losing more if they were discovered? She kissed him back, at first just holding his hands, not letting herself wander over his body, not letting him do the same. His lips were soft and his tongue cool. He bit down gently on her lip and she allowed him more access to her mouth. She clasped a hand around his neck and pulled him closer with an arm around his waist. When they pulled away slightly, to look into each other's eyes and surface for air, her breath had been shaking and there was warmth spreading up her stomach. She hadn't felt this way in a long time. Desirable. Fred hadn't wanted her to feel this way in too long. She went in for another mind shattering kiss. She let his hands dictate her breath and her emotions. 

_Where are your people from?_

_                Maybe Mississippi or Atlanta           _

_Apparently your skin has been kissed by the sun_

_                You make me want to Hershey's kiss your licorice_

_                Every time I see I your lips it makes me think of honey coated chocolate_

_                Your kisses are worth more than gold to me_

_I'll be your almond joy, you be my sugar daddy_

She was 17, but still a girl with virtue. She didn't remember this as he peeled off the thick leather gloves the outer robes and the funny underclothes that didn't look complete without the robes. She worked at his cloak and then at his robes. She whispered his name and pleaded with him as he rubbed her shoulders and then her breasts, in the restricting sports bra she wore to play Quidditch. Grinning at her response. He caught her lips and they kissed softly, sweetly. She sat across his legs, straddling his waist. She sucked in her breath and ran her nails down his chest and then his back. "Please, please." She breathed against his lips, into his lungs. As he inhaled every part of her.

_Brown skin, you know I love your brown skin_

_                I can't tell where yours begins_

_                I can't tell where mine ends_

_                Brown skin, up against my brown skin_

_                Need some every now and then_

And then there was nothing separating them at the chest. The only thing keeping them from ravishing each other was the clothes, damp with lust, between them. The underclothes that covered the most private part of the human element. She wasn't ready to lose those quite yet. She wanted to explore the male body, as well as she could before she was distracted by something she swore she wouldn't do until a ring around her finger replaced her mother's apron strings. She panted, she could barely think. She didn't know whether she could stop if she wanted to.  

_Every time you come around,_

_ something magnetic pulls me and I can't get out_

_Disoriented, I can't tell my up from down_

_All I know is that, I want to lay you down_

She was perspiring  and she gulped every time she took a breath. She was against a wall and then on the floor. Her back was digging into the lock of the lockers, but it wasn't only the pain near her spine that was making her gasp. They were wild, adventurous yelling, biting, screaming, moaning. Her nails grated across him, and his hands became steadily rougher. She had never been naked with a man before, especially not tangled up as they were. They still wouldn't allow themselves that final step, instead tantalizing themselves with the idea and things that didn't involve such sacrifice.

Every time I let you in 

_Abra cadabra magic happens as we swim_

_                Higher and higher until we reach heaven  _

_                Come back to earth and then we do it all again_

What her mother would say! She had always yanked on the umbilical cord when Angelina put a toe out of line. Mum made her lose ten pounds when she gained one. Made her read from the text of a God she no longer believed in before she went out on a date. Slapped her when she yelled. Slapped her father when he argued against the treatment. The pleasure she felt now, was that much more enjoyable knowing that her mother couldn't touch this. Couldn't hear her screams. Her ecstasy. 

_Brown skin, you know I love your brown skin_

_                I can't tell where yours begins_

_                I can't tell where mine ends_

_                Brown skin, up against my brown skin_

_                Need some every now and then_

And then they were there. Together as one. They stumbled back into the showers. He knocked one of the handles and the icy water made her gasp and made them both laugh. It was hot, now. Steam made her breath even more ragged. There she was on the floor and then hanging onto the handicap bar slightly above, learning the rhythm of her body. She never knew before this. Oh, she never knew. 

_                Been so brown oh baby how can I be down_

_                Beautiful mahogany you make me feel like a queen_

_                Tell me what's that thing you do that makes me want to get next to you. _

He told her she was beautiful, told her everything she needed to here. Made her spirit lighten and her emotions swing upwards. He whispered compliments against her neck, told her loved her between her breasts. Yelled her name like it was precious. Promised her the world into her hair between gritted teeth and clattered bodies. She could only show him that the feelings were returned. Every word that came between her lips was undecipherable. She couldn't speak in the throes of passion.

_Brown skin, you know I love your brown skin_

_                I can't tell where yours begins_

_                I can't tell where mine ends_

_                Brown skin, up against my brown skin_

_                Need some every now and then_

Stars exploded before her eyes and she felt something warm inside her and then between her inner thighs. The feelings, the emotions were colossal. She was hot tense, every muscle in her body clenched. And then there was sweet, gaping relief. She gasped in the wake of what she had just done.  It was done and she realized with a wince that she was sore. The head against her shoulder was also panting. She realized with a start that she hadn't protected herself. In the aftermath, she felt stupid and stiff. She shouldn't have banged around the locker room so much. She shouldn't have gone so far. Then, he looked into her eyes and kissed her softly, and everything was remedied. Everything was okay.

_Brown skin, you know I love your brown skin_

_                I can't tell where yours begins_

_                I can't tell where mine ends_

_                Brown skin, up against my brown skin_

                Need some every now and then 


End file.
